The present invention relates to devices for holding and arranging a plurality of floss bobbins.
The present invention more particularly relates to devices for holding, arranging, and readily interchanging, as well as accessing a plurality of floss bobbins.
In the needlecraft arts, it has long been a major problem to be able to efficiently both organize and handle a plurality of floss bobbins having different color shades.
It has been an additional problem to have rapid access to the individual floss bobbins, when working on a needlepoint, or other needlecraft project, requiring numerous shades of floss to be utilized.
In the past, a plurality of floss bobbins would be difficult to keep in the desired order of varying shades during the project.